


More Than a Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus throws his own kind of party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #248: Holiday Party.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

More Than a Party

~

“Ready?” asked Harry just before he knocked on the door.

Severus sighed. “If I say no, can we go home?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I promised Hermione and Ron we’d stop by their holiday party.” 

“You could have come by yourself,” said Severus. “I’m not a social man.” 

Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “You can be when you want,” he said. “Now come on. We don’t have to stay that long.”

“I’m holding you to that,” murmured Severus just as the door opened. 

“Harry! Snape.” Hermione, looking radiant, gestured them inside. “You made it.”

“Indeed,” deadpanned Severus. 

Harry coughed. “Happy Christmas!” 

~

The party was packed. Severus immediately planted himself in a corner by the buffet table, seemingly content to let Harry circulate. 

As the evening wore on, however, he made his way to some bookshelves and when Harry checked on him he was engrossed in some tome. 

Smiling, Harry continued socialising. “Nice holiday party,” he said to Ron.

“Thanks, mate.” Ron nodded towards Severus. “Are you sure you should let him do that?” 

“What, read?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Is there a rule against that?” 

“No.” Ron coughed. “But those are Hermione’s erotica books.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “I’ll be right back.” 

~

Severus smirked at Harry as he approached. “How’s the socialising going?” 

“Fine. Ron just told me about what you’re reading.” Harry looked around. “Are you sure you should be doing that at a holiday party?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why not? I’m getting quite the education.” He hummed. “And once you decide you’ve had enough, we can continue the party there.” 

Harry sighed. “This is just a ploy to get me to leave early, isn’t it?” 

Tilting the book towards him, Severus murmured, “Does that look like a ploy?” 

Upon seeing the pictures, Harry’s eyes widened. “Give me two minutes.” 

~

Harry pushed back against Severus, trying to take his tongue deeper. He groaned when Severus withdrew, but gasped when his cock slid deep. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“That’s...the plan,” panted Severus, and then there was no talking, only thrusting and groaning and coming. 

“Admit it,” Harry said afterwards. “You’re glad we attended that holiday party.”

“It was...tolerable.”

“Tolerable?” Harry raised his head, staring at Severus. “If we hadn’t gone you’d never have seen that book.” 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps.” He pulled Harry close. “Although what we just did? _That’s_ my idea of party.” 

Harry laughed. “I can’t argue with that.”

~


End file.
